Ash's Noivern
This Noivern is a / -type Pokémon owned by Ash Ketchum. It is one of Ash's few Pokémon that hatched from an egg and is the fifth Pokémon he caught in the Kalos region as well as the fourth in his current Kalos party. Personality After hatching from an egg, Noivern, as a Noibat, was an inexperienced flier and a bit of a crybaby when he gets stressed and upset. However, he does wish to fly. Noivern seems to have an affection for Ash, as he was the only one to calm him down when he cried like how Misty treated her Togetic, when it was a Togepi. This is because he was the first person Noivern saw after hatching. Noivern appears to see Ash as a parent figure as he wanted his approval and to make him proud. Much like Iris' Axew and Ash's Scraggy sibling relationship along with their friendship, both being part Dragon type and Fighting type, Noivern admires his best friend and teammate Hawlucha as he looks up to him as a big brother figure. Noivern also has the same relationship with his other teammate Talonflame and he enjoys flying around with it. Also, Noivern has a close friendship with Pikachu, Goodra and Greninja. Noivern appears to have the ability to use ultrasonic waves to help him decide if the fruit is bad or good and locate someone in dark places. As time went by, Noivern grew bigger and stronger, often helping Ash with finding various things with its ultrasonic waves as well as battling. Since evolving, Noivern is stronger than ever and is more willing to go up against formidable foes like Zapdos or Salamence. Noivern also became more willing to protect those who are close to him. For instance, when Zapdos knocked Hawlucha out of the sky, Noivern rushed to his rescue and when Lysandre's Shiny Mega Gyarados was about to hit Pikachu with Dragon Tail, he pushed Pikachu away to let him get hit instead. Biography As an egg An egg was found by Hawlucha, who was training and was given to Ash. Ash, Hawlucha, Pikachu, Bonnie, Dedenne, Pancham, Chespin and Talonflame, as a Fletchinder, warmed the egg together. Due to Talonflame's Flame Body, the egg hatched into a Noibat. As Noibat When Noibat open his eyes he first saw Ash then introduce himself and Pikachu to him others do as well. Noibat was then scared by everyone surrounding him and lets out a powerful Supersonic screech as he cried. However, he was quickly calmed down by Ash. After eating some fruit and drinking some water, Noibat attempted to fly but couldn't keep up in the air even with help from Ash's Hawlucha and Fletchinder. Noibat, along with Hawlucha, was then kidnapped by Team Rocket. After Hawlucha freed him, they both retreated to a nearby cave and evaded Team Rocket. After reuniting with Ash and his friends, Noibat decided to join Ash's team not wanting to leave him and his new friends, especially Hawlucha sparking their new found relationship and friendship, and Ash gladly caught him.XY076: A Not-So-Flying Start! Later, Noibat was used to help Ash compete in the Pokémon Sky Relay competition. But even though he lost the tournament from Orson's Starly in a small margin, he successfully learned how to fly and made Ash, Hawlucha, Fletchinder and all of his friends proud.XY077: A Relay in the Sky! Since he has learned how to fly, Ash has used Noibat more frequently, such as helping to find the right direction in dark caves, where to find moss for medicine makingXY083: Over the Mountain of Snow! and to join Talonflame in searching for lost Pokémon, including finding Clemont's Chespin and Bunnelby, a Tyrunt who was stolen and evolved into TyrantrumXY087: The Tiny Caretaker!, an Eevee who ran off from the gangXY089: A Frolicking Find in the Flowers!, his trainer after he wandered off into the Winding Woods when he was defeated by Wulfric from his recent gym battleXY121: Seeing the Forest for the Trees!, and a Carbink who keeps wondering off.XY123: A Diamond in the Rough! Ash called out Noibat to stop Team Flare's Pokémon with Supersonic, and then was called again to meet and join the Zygarde core, nicknamed Squishy.XY094: From A to Z! When Squishy ran off, Ash used Noibat while teaming up with Clemont's Luxray using both Supersonic and Eyesight to find the way while they continue to find Squishy. While fighting Team Flare, it reveals that Noibat knows Tackle but was knock off from Bryony's Bisharp's Iron Head. Noibat later teams up with Greninja and Pikachu along with Serena's Braixen and Clemont's Luxray against Team Flare and their Pokémon before being defeated by Zygarde in its 10% form. XY102: Meeting at Terminus Cave! In A Windswept Encounter!, Noibat had to deal with a Breloom, after he accidentally bumped into it. This caused Breloom to get angry and used Poison Powder on Noibat, poisoning him completely. However, a wild Floette showed up and healed Noibat with Aromatherapy. When Floette and Breloom were captured by Team Rocket, he managed to track them down and free the captives with its newly learned move, Acrobatics.XY104: A Windswept Encounter! Noibat was later released by Ash to use Supersonic to lead them through the cave and its directions of finding a different pathway. Noibat was later rescued by Hawlucha from a collapsed debris due to the attack made by the Legendary Pokémon, Zapdos as it created thunderstorms out of anger and also the one who attacks Team Rocket in mid-air using Thunder while trying to avoid being captured. The collapsed debris also separates Ash, Pikachu, Hawlucha and Noibat as Ash encourages Noibat that they were together even Pikachu and Hawlucha also agreed to his word making Noibat happy. Ash and his Pokémon continued on and Noibat is the one who gets the correct pathway using Supersonic. They were finally confronted by Zapdos who uses Thunderbolt to stop them on their tracks as they also saw Team Rocket who are revealed to be hiding. Noibat also grins at Meowth after revealing to Ash and the others about their usual tactic to capture Pokémon. Ash finally decides to ask Zapdos about what happened but it fails when Zapdos keeps attacking them forcing him to release Talonflame to distract it as both fight in an aerial battle making Ash, Pikachu, Noibat and Hawlucha to run quickly. Talonflame was soon knocked out as Ash recalled it. Noibat decides to watch Hawlucha to fight Zapdos while Ash and Pikachu continues to run. But Ash saw it watching the battle as Hawlucha told it to go with Ash after he knocked Zapdos with a single High Jump Kick. However, when Zapdos blasts Hawlucha with its Thunder as he starts falling into the ravine, Noibat desperately flew to Hawlucha as fast as he could, evolving into Noivern in the process much to Hawlucha's surprise before it loses consciousness. As Noivern After saving Hawlucha, Noivern battled Zapdos while dodging most of its Thunder attacks and counters it with its newly learned, Boomburst. Due to Ash's strategy, Noivern uses the advantage by using the terrain to hide from Zapdos to make a sneak attack as the strategy proved to be successful. Noivern reappeared from behind and ambushes Zapdos using Boomburst to knock it off into the terrain. However, when Zapdos was falling into the edge after the damage it took from Noivern's Boomburst, Team Rocket reappeared and successfully capture Zapdos causing Ash to get mad at their actions. Noivern and Pikachu blasted Team Rocket off with both Boomburst and Thunderbolt combination as it also rescue Zapdos from captivity by breaking the bound using Acrobatics. Afterwards, Zapdos was successfully calmed down and, impressed by Noivern's strength, power, bravery, and compassion, stopped the thunderstorms. Hawlucha was also impressed on Noivern's bravery, effort and success as both are seen doing a fistbump. Once Ash reunited with his friends in Joule Town, Noivern was seen sitting in a tree, eating some fruit after a hard day's work before the start of the Zapdos Festival.XY110: An Electrifying Rage! Noivern was later used to battle against Alain and his Metang when Ash let his Greninja along with Clemont's Luxray be fully healed at the Pokémon Center. Although he did a huge amount of damage during the battle, Noivern was outmatched by Metang's power as they collided with both of their Acrobatics and Metal Claw, he was easily defeated due to Metang's high endurance. But despite his lost, Ash thanked him for trying his best in his first Pokémon battle. Noivern was last seen being released by Ash along with Hawlucha and Talonflame to make Ash and his Greninja to practice sprinting.XY116: The Synchronicity Test! Noivern was used as the first Pokémon in a three-on-three battle against Sawyer in A Full-Strength Battle Surprise!. He was sent out to battle against Sawyer's newly evolved Doublade. During the battle, Noivern used the dust on the battlefield to dodge Doublade's attacks and managed to defeat it with a combination of his newly learned move, Dragon Claw and a close-range Acrobatics. Noivern then battled against Sawyer's Clawitzer. However, because of Clawitzer's Mega Launcher ability, he was incredibly outmatched and was quickly defeated.XY119: A Full-Strength Battle Surprise! Noivern was released along with Hawlucha and Talonflame by Ash's Pikachu to train and later searching for Ash in a snowy forest before the blizzard had started.XY121: Seeing the Forest for the Trees! Noivern was sent out to meet Ash's Goodra with the others where he easily formed a close friendship with it despite just meeting it for the first time then Noivern was seen with Greninja hanging out with the Quagsires and a Lotad before another Lotad showed up to tell something to Goodra, who he and Greninja were the first to hear before everyone else. Later, Noivern teams up with Talonflame to find a wild Carbink who is missing until they found it being cornered by three Beedrill along with Florges and Flouette who causes mischief to them as theu return to inform Ash and the group. Noivern was seen in the pond hanging with the other Pokémon at the pond and it was seen with Greninja, Hawlucha, Pikachu, Goodra and Talonflame are excited to battle at the Kalos League.XY123: A Diamond in a Rough! Noivern was used in Ash's six-on-six battle against Sawyer in the semi-finals of the Lumiose Conference. This time he went up against Sawyer's newly evolved Salamence. During the battle, Noivern and Salamence clashed each other with their attacks. However, despite giving his best efforts like doing a great amount of damage to Salamence and using his speed to dodge the Incinerate attack, both Noivern and Salamence were knocked out and their battle resulted in a draw.XY128: A Riveting Rivalry! Noivern was used as Ash's second Pokémon during his six-on-six battle against Alain in the finals. This time, he went up against Alain's Weavile. But despite using his speed, power, and sonic waves, Noivern was overwhelmed by Weavile and was easily defeated with a single Night Slash in explosion due to being hit from its Ice Beam from his right wing. Before Ash recalled Noivern, Hawlucha popped out of his Poké Ball to comfort Noivern and promised to defeat Weavile in his place.XY130: Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted! Shortly after Team Flare and Lysandre began their assault on the city, Noivern was captured then put restraints while floating in midair, unconscious, with Ash and the rest of his Pokémon at the top of Prism Tower. Noivern, Pikachu, Talonflame, Goodra and Hawlucha were being used by Lysandre as hostages for their friends, Ash and Greninja.XY132: A Towering Takeover! Looking at the destruction of Lysandre's plans, after regaining consciousness, in horror, Noviern could only watch in shock while getting worried when Lysandre used the mini version of the Mega Evolution Energy Wave machine on Greninja and Ash as he wants to control them. But was relieved when they used Bond Phenomenon to break free and thanks to Alain's Charizard, Noivern with his teammates/friends were set free and ready to battle.XY133: Coming Apart at the Dreams! During the battle, despite Noivern's best efforts, he was defeated by Mega Gyarados's Dragon Tail while saving Pikachu in the process. Hawlucha went to check on Noivern to see if he was alright before Ash called Noivern back to his Poké Ball.XY134: The Right Hero for the Right Job! After Team Flare's evil ambitions were finally put to an end, Noivern and the rest of Ash's Pokémon received Honor of Kalos medals for their heroic efforts against Team Flare.XY137: Battling with a Clean Slate! Noivern had to say goodbye to both Goodra and Greninja before saying goodbye to all of Clemont and Serena Pokémon which at the airport, he held his hands with Braixen before bidding her farewell. Since Ash finally comes home through his hometown at Pallet Town after his travels in the Kalos region and before the pilot episode of Alola to New Adventure!, Noivern, along with Hawlucha and Talonflame, currently resides at Professor Oak's laboratory. Known moves Using Supersonic as Noibat Ash Noibat Tackle.png Using Tackle as Noibat Ash Noibat Acrobatics.png Using Acrobatics as Noibat |stage2 =Noivern |img2 = Ash Noivern Boomburst.png Using Boomburst Ash Noivern Supersonic.png Using Supersonic Ash Noivern Acrobatics.png Using Acrobatics Ash Noivern Dragon Claw.png Using Dragon Claw | Supersonic; normal; XY076: A Not-So-Flying Start! Tackle; normal; XY102: Meeting at Terminus Cave! Acrobatics; flying; XY104: A Windswept Encounter! Boomburst; normal; XY110: An Electrifying Rage! Dragon Claw; dragon; XY119: A Full-Strength Battle Surprise! }} Improvised moves Echolocation Voice actors *Yuka Terasaki (Japanese as a Noibat) *Kenta Miyake (Japanese and English as a Noivern) *Marc Thompson (English as a Noibat and a Noivern) Trivia *Like Dawn's Quilava, Noivern took the shortest amount of time to hatch from its egg (one episode). *Noivern is Ash's only Kalos Pokémon that is part of a 2-stage evolution. *Out of all of Ash's Pokémon that hatched from eggs, Noivern knew the least amount of moves in his debut, with only one. *Noivern is Ash's first Semi-Pseudo Pokémon. **It is also his second fully evolved -type Pokémon. *Out of the few Pokémon that Ash has hatched from its egg, Noivern took the shortest time to evolve with only 34 episodes. *Noivern, after Talonflame, is the second of Ash's Pokémon to evolve when fighting a legendary Pokémon. **Coincidentally, both of Ash's Pokémon are -types from Kalos who obtained their final evolutionary stage during a battle with a member of the Legendary Birds trio. *Noivern is Ash's only Kalos Pokémon that never participated in a Gym battle. **It shares this trait with Kingler, Muk and all of Ash's Tauros, who weren't used in a Gym battle in Kanto, Heracross and Donphan who weren't used in a Johto Gym battle and Gible who wasn't used in a Sinnoh Gym battle. Gallery As an egg Ash Noibat.png As Noibat Ash Noibat Echolocation.png Using Echolocation as Noibat XY110 20.png Noivern and his best friend Haulucha giving each other a fist bump XY132 19.png Noviern captured by Team Flare with Ash and his friends, teammates }} References es:Noivern de Ash Category:Character Pokémon that hatched from eggs Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon Category:Dragon-type anime Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon